Uprising October 28th, 2016
(Video recap of last weeks show plays; closing moments of KOTR matches are shown as well as Marty Scurll's attack on Zack Sabre. SEGMENT 1: (Paul Heyman is sitting at his desk as Marty Scurll walks in) Heyman: You're late. But at least you have the decency to show up. Listen, those little stunts you've been pulling for the last two weeks are gonna stop from this moment. It was you that took Will Ospreay out from this show and it was YOU that took out Zack Sabre. Any particular reason why you did that? And I don't give me that ''to make a statement cliche.'' Scurll: Because they're losers. That's all they do. They lose. Don't deny it. You know it's true. Ospreay won a few matches here and there but he lost when it mattered the most. And Sabre? Please don't tell me I have to explain my motivations about him. Heyman: Please do. Scurll: You know how they say there's always someone worse? Well, there's always someone worse here. And that's Sabre. He was given a title match at Big Bang which he lost to the surprise of absolutely no one. And then he lost again at TNG. Perhaps it was him I should have taken out that night. Well, doesn't matter now. Zack Sabre Jr is an embarrassment to your brand. He was embarrassing the entire United Kingdom for gods sake. I sat at home and I watched him do what he does best. Lose. But then I grew tired of it and that's when I decided to make a difference. Heyman: I respect when wrestlers make a statement in a human, more normal way. You are not normal. You're insane. But you're good. Beating Sabre is hard and it was a proof of how good you are. Scurll: Beating Sabre was hard long ago. But last week he was a shell of his former self. I tapped out the man who thinks of himself as a submission master. Heyman: Either way, you took him out after the match. And it's because of you that Sabre will now have a reconstructive eye surgery which will keep him out of the ring for months to come. That blood that came out of his eye is on you. Scurll: It is on me. Or on my umbrella to be more specific. Look at the point of my umbrella. See how red it is? That's the blood that came out of Sabre's eye. I probably should have cleaned it up because it leaves a bad impression. But the blood gives it a whole new meaning. It's like a token to me. Heyman: You've been given a 50000 dollars fine because of your unprofessional behaviour. Scurll: Fuck you Paul. Heyman: That's another 10000 for disrespecting the authority figure. Scurll: Fuck you ten thousand times Paul. (Scurll points the umbrella at Heyman and walks away) Match 1: KOTR Round of 8, Brian Cage vs Drago - Singles Match Drago looks to take down Cage with kicks to the leg but Cage barely feels it. Drago goes for a kick but Cage catches the leg and hits a double leg takedown followed by grounded punches and elbows. Cage picks him whips and whips him off the ropes but Drago jumps for tilt a whirl headscissors. Cage holds on and throws him in the ropes. Drago retreats to the outside but Cage follows and hits a powerbomb on the ringpost. Cage looks to end Drago inside the ring but Drago grabs his head and smashes it against the ring apron. Both men climb onto the apron. Drago runs towards him but Cage catches him with back body drop on the apron! Cage rolls him up inside but gets a two count. Cage then works on Drago's back hitting variations of power moves including swinging side slam backbreaker, hip toss onto a knee, spinning spinebuster and a backbreaker into sidewalk slam. Drago stays in the match as Cage applies an inverted cloverleaf. Drago slowly begins crawling towards the ropes but Cage pulls him back in and hits a german suplex for two count. Cage then goes for an F5. Drago elbows him in the head several times but Cage hits the F5 anyway. Drago however lands on his feet and hits a basement dropkick followed by a running blockbuster neckbreaker. Cage kicks out at one. Drago sends several elbows but Cage gets up anyway and pushes him off. Drago hits a superkick and runs off the ropes. Cage goes for a spinning lariat but Drago ducks and runs off the ropes again. Drago comes back and goes for canadian destroyer but Cage barely moves and catches Drago and hits a turnbuckle powerbomb. Drago stumbles out of the corner and Cage hits a running spinning lariat. Cage picks him back up and hits the Weapon X followed by Lucha Destroyer (F5) for the victory. Winner at 10 minutes, Brian Cage Match 2: KOTR Round of 8, Adam Cole vs Andrew Everett - Singles Match The match starts with both men exchanging wrestling holds. Everett outwrestles Cole in both exchanges, locking in headscissors. Cole slowly gets out of the submission and feints a superkick. Everett covers his head but Cole slaps him. Everett responds with a hard elbow and headscissors takedown. Cole retreats to the outside but Everett hits a springboard moonsault to the outside! Everett throws Cole inside the ring and goes for phoenix splash Cole moves out of the way. Everett crashes as Cole runs off the ropes and hits a shinning wizard for two count. Cole then locks in a chinlock which Everett easily gets out of. Everett rebounds off the ropes but runs into a back elbow from Cole. Cole then hits a snap suplex and locks in the one leg boston crab. Everett fights out of it with his free leg and hits a kip-up hurricanrana. Everett then builds up some momentum, hitting several flying forearms and a tornado DDT for two count. Andrew then goes for a german suplex but Cole switches behind and hits the german on Everett. Cole then hits a brainbuster onto a knee but Everett kicks out at two. Cole then goes figure four but Everett kicks him off and takes him down with a dropsault. Everett goes for the falcon arrow but Cole lifts him up instead for firemans carry neckbreaker. Everett manages to land on his feet and hits a spike hurricanrana. Everett then hits a barrage of high flying moves, including standing SSP, standing moonsault and a phoenix splash for the three count. Winner at 13 minutes, Andrew Everett (After the match, Trevor Lee comes to the ring and celebrates with Everett while Chris Jericho comforts Cole) SEGMENT 2: 'The Wrestler'' Inside look on Katsuyori Shibata'' (Video package opens up to see Shibata training with several recruits in the Japan dojo. One charges at him but Shibata easily blocks the attack and takes him down with a judo throw. The second one goes for a double leg takedown but Shibata simply elbows him in the back of the neck and the recruit falls to the floor. Third one goes for a kick but Shibata ducks it and takes him down with a kick to the chest. The recruits take a rest while Shibata turns to the camera) My name is Katsuyori Shibata and I am The Wrestler. I consider wrestling the purest form of art hence why I'm also known as The Artist. What I'm capable of doing in the ring cannot be duplicated in any way. But who exactly is The Wrestler? I consider myself to be the pure personification of wrestling in this world. I am the master of this craft. I am the perfect wrestler in every aspect. No man can throw a better elbow than I can. Or break a rib like I can. I can tap out anyone on any given day and I can knock out anyone who dares to question me. Why has Katsuyori Shibata come to Uprising? To bring the most brutal, violent and swift style of wrestling to the american crowds. Puroresu. What does Katsuyori Shibata hope to accomplish? I hope to become the very best of my generation. I hope to expand my influence in the US just as I have in Japan. I hope to become the champion. (Shibata turns around to see another recruit facing him. He goes for a combination of kicks but Shibata dodges them and knocks him out with an elbow to the jaw) SEGMENT 3: (A table is set up in middle of the ring with several appletinis) (The Addiction's theme hits as Kazarian and Christopher Daniels walk to the ring) Daniels: Lo and behold people, Uprising just got a whole lot classier. Allow me to introduce to you the heavy metal rebel Frankie Kazarian and the almighty Christopher Daniels, The Addiction! Uprising was in dire need of class and greatness and that's when Frankie and myself decided to come here. Kazarian: Now as every other two substandard individuals who happen to be thrown together in the pot... Daniels: For those that are not educated enough to understand the meaning behind this phrase, it can be roughly translated to ''tag team but the only two men that fill out the requirements for a tag team are Frankie and myself.'' Kazarian: And these thrown together individuals do not know each other as well as we do, they don't look as hot as we do and they surely can't drink an appletini in a more classier way than we can. (Daniels and Kaz toast to each other before drinking the appletinis) Kazarian: I don't mean to toot my own horn but I am the coolest man in wrestling. And Chris? Well, words can't describe him as much as his medals can. (Daniels is shown wearing an army general coat with dozens of gold and silver medals on it) Kazarian: I'm not gonna explain the meaning behind every medal because if I were to do that, I'd be about halfway by the time Clash of Kings started. Instead, I'm gonna name the most important ones. First one is the gold medal for winning the kingdergarten tag team tournament when he was six. As you can tell, Chris has been a tag team specialist for a long time. Second, the silver medal here is for winning the high school tag team tournament. The story behind this is that Chris single handedly defeated two opponents in the finals after his partner backed out because of an injury. Third is the most important. Chris was given this medal on his 36th birthday and it represents the extraordinary service in the tag team division over the years. Daniels: In addition to the medals, several tag team championships are at our homes with our names engraved forever. Uprising has just become addicted to the greatness of Frankie Kazarian and Christopher Daniels and you officially have our permission to worship us... Daniels & Kaz: NOW!! (The Briscoes theme hits to a major pop, Jay wears a gas mask as they walk to the ring) Daniels: Jay, Sami Callihan is on Chaos. There's no gas bombs here. Jay: From Sandy Fork By God Delaware, coming from the best damn chicken farm in the county, I present to you THE BRISCOES! Guys, you've had your time to talk. Now take those martinis or whatever the hell they are and go to some gay bar and drink those. Men hang around here. Kaz: Take that gas mask off you idiot, we can barely understand you. Like it wasn't hard enough with you rednecks. Mark: Kaz-'' ''Daniels: Mark you barely have any teeth left. We have even more trouble understanding you than your brother. Jay: How about you put your money where your mouth is then? Fight us tonight. Daniels: That does sound tempting. (Kaz and Daniels pour the remaining appletinis in The Briscoes faces and quickly escape) Daniels: But it won't happen tonight. Next week perhaps. (The Addiction walk to the back as The Briscoes look on) '''Match 3: KOTR Round of 8, Drew Galloway vs Kenny King - Singles Match Drew uses his power to ground Kenny from the beginning hitting a side headlock takedown. Kenny gets up and hits several elbows to the abdomen and runs off the ropes. Galloway hits an arm drag. Galloway keeps hold of the arm and hits the double knee armbreaker. Galloway immediately transitions into cross armbreaker but King puts his foot on the rope. Galloway then takes control after hitting a scoop powerslam followed by a big leg drop from the top rope. Kenny kicks out at two. Galloway then locks in a side headlock but Kenny eventually makes his way to his feet and sends several elbows to Drew's abdomen. Kenny runs off the ropes, Galloway bends over, looking for a back body drop but King catches him with a T-Bone suplex. Galloway rolls to the outside as Kenny hits a springboard corkscrew plancha. Kenny throws him inside the ring. Galloway rolls to the corner as King charges with running dropkick but Galloway gets the boot up at the last second. Galloway then locks in a modified surfboard followed by curb stomp. Kenny kicks out at two. Drew whips him in the ropes but Kenny turns around and goes for a wheelbarrow bulldog. Galloway manages to hang on and hits the wheelbarrow facebuster instead. Galloway then picks him up and hits the snake eyes followed by a running discuss big boot but Kenny kicks out. Drew goes Thee Move (cradle piledriver) but King pushes him in the corner and breaks free. Drew goes for a clothesline but Kenny ducks and hits a capoeira kick. Drew barely kicks out at two. Kenny then puts together a combination of spinning gut kick, standing heel kick and ends the attack with a big dropkick for two count. Kenny waits for Drew to get up and runs off the ropes but Drew catches him with a big spinebuster for two count. Galloway picks him up for a powerbomb but King backflips out if it and hits the Royal Flush! Kenny drops for the cover but Galloway barely kicks out at two! Kenny slowly picks Drew up but Galloway jumps up for a flying cross armbreaker! Galloway fully extends the arm and King has no choice to tap out. Winner at 16 minutes via submission, Drew Galloway (After the match, Silas Young runs down to the ring and viciously beats King, sending him back and neck first in the barricade several times. Silas throws him inside the ring and hits Misery three times in the row before walking to the back while doctors attend to King) SEGMENT 4: (Silas Young is seen walking through the hallway as JoJo steps up to him) JoJo: Silas... Young: Here's what I'm gonna tell to you. Kenny King's victory last week was bullshit. Much like this idea that he's manly enough to fight here. I'd also like to use this occasion to express my grattitude to Drew Galloway for beating the shit out of that hooker. I enjoyed beating him up afterwards. It was almost as satisfying as changing a tire and testing out how the car drives. But Kenny will never know that because he ain't a man. And now he's gonna go back to dancing for a penny because I took him out. That's right. Kenny King is no more thanks to the last real man. And now I'm gonna go back home, watch some NFL and drink a six pack. Match 4: KOTR Round of 8, Austin Aries vs Katsuyori Shibata Shibata goes for shoot kicks early in the match, Aries manages to avoid all. The two go for a lock-up, Shibata easily brings Aries to the mat and applies a hammerlock but Aries switches to front facelock. Aries goes for knees to the head but Shibata blocks them with his arms and gets out of the facelock. Aries goes for a lock-up but Shibata hits a knee in the stomach sending Aries on his knees. Shibata follows it up with an axe kick forcing Aries to retreat in the corner. Shibata follows in with a low corner dropkick. Aries kicks out at two. Shibata then chops him in the chest several times before bringing him down with a snapmare and kicking him in the back several times. Shibata then kicks him in the chest sending him to the floor and follows it up with a knee drop for two count. Shibata then locks in the abdominal stretch but Aries uses his power and hits a hip toss followed by dropkick to the head. Aries then takes control as he snapmares Shibata and again hits a dropkick to the back of the head from the second rope. Shibata kicks out at two. Aries then sends couple of knees in Shibata's face before hitting a forward russian leg sweep. Aries immediately transitions to crossface but Shibata crawls to the ropes. Aries then hits elbows to the forehead and follows it up with front suplex on the ropes. Aries then grabs Shibata's neck and brings him with a neckbreaker from the ropes. Shibata kicks out. Aries goes for brainbuster but Shibata sends a knee to the head and hits a big boot. Aries rebounds off the ropes with big boot of his own. The two start hitting each other with big boots until Shibata knocks him down with a roundhouse kick. Shibata starts building momentum hitting Aries all over the body before bringing him down with backdrop suplex. Shibata hits the running soccer kick but Aries barely kicks out. Shibata picks him but Aries goes for rolling elbow. Shibata hits him with a lariat though for two count. Shibata then locks the standing sleeper hold. Aries is seemingly out and Shibata runs off the ropes for soccer kick but Aries ducks it and pulls Shibata down for the rollup. Aries lets Shibata roll through and punts him in the head. Shibata falls down and Aries locks in the last chancery. Shibata taps out. Winner at 22 minutes via submission, Austin Aries SEGMENT 5: (American Alpha's theme hits to a major reaction) Gable: You were wrong Konnan. My neck is intact and we're completely fine. But I'm not sure same can be said about you and your puppets. Konnan, your bullshit politics propaganda is not welcome here. Contrary to your belief, we have respect for latino wrestlers here in RRW. Do you have any idea how many wrestlers here Rey Mysterio has influenced? Dozens of them. And then you have the guts to come out here and spread lies. Until last week, our tenure in RRW has been all about competition and respect but now it got on a whole new level. Jordan: Konnan, you disrespected us. You disrespected our heritage. Calling Chad a white boy? That slang is as outdated as you are. But disrespecting me? You signed your death sentence when you called me that word. You angered thousands of african-americans when you took it upon yourself to disrespect the way we live. But what you don't know is that I'm proud of my heritage. Yeah, I eat watermelon and listen to Tupac. So what? Does that make me different? No. Millions of people do that. Maybe Trump is right. Maybe the wall should be build so you, Homicide and Hernandez can get thrown over it. (LAX's theme hits as Konnan, Homicide and Hernandez appear in the crowd) Callate gringo. Shut up. Gable: We were expecting you down here in the ring. Konnan: Why would we go down there and share the ring with american scum when we can be here amongst our own? Last week, the latinos all over USA heard our message and this week they decided to join together and separate from american trash. This, gringos, is called the Latino section. Hundreds of pure blooded Mexicans, Columbians and such are gathered here. And the three of us feel at home. We're supported by our own people. And if you dare step into our territory, there will be price to pay. I know you two wanted revenge for last weeks attack but ain't gonna happen hombre. Instead of soiling our hands tonight, we'll meet you on our terms. Jordan: Cowards. Konnan: Callate, hijo de puta. LAX FOREVER, ORALE ARRIBA LA RAZA! (LAX walk out as the fans from Latino section cheer them loudly) (Camera transitions to a local gym where two men are sparring. The camera blurs as a text flashes on the screen: Chasing The Dragon, Next Week) MAIN EVENT: Ricochet vs Christopher Girard - Singles Match Ricochet earns a costly victory at 17 minutes after rolling up Girard. (Ricochet is seen clutching his neck but celebrates on the top rope anyway to huge pop from the fans. Ricochet jumps down and grabs a mic) Ricochet: Alright Scurll, you got your wish. You're getting a title match at COK but don't think for a second I forgot about last week or TNG. You took out two of my friends and you think you can get away scotch free? It doesn't work like that. You can do a bad thing but eventually, karma always hits you back. Same will happen to you. And much sooner than you think. At Clash of Kings, I'm gonna take that umbrella of yours and I'm gonna shove it so far in your eye you won't be able to take it out. But before I do that, I wanna see you. I want to meet you eye to eye before I send you to meet your maker. Where are you Scurll? Come on out. (Ricochet looks around himself but Scurll is nowhere in sight) You know what they used to call me before I got here? Prince Puma. And you know how dangerous pumas are. Unpredictable, wild and brutal. But most importantly, impatient. Don't keep me waiting Marty. COME HERE GODDAMMIT. No? Fine then. I'll be here next week. And the week after that. The more time you spend trying to evade me, the worse I'm gonna maul you at Clash of Kings. (Ricochet drops the mic but lights suddenly turn off. When they come back on, an umbrella is standing next to Ricochet)